


Welcome Home

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Moving In Together, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sweet Magnus, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: My take on Magnus asking Alec to move in with him.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Just a tiny one shot I had in mind. Hope you guys like this. I'll be posting next chapter on 'This is where I belong' soon. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Alec stepped outside the portal with Magnus following behind who was carrying four bags in each hand. They had gone for shopping to Paris and enjoyed some quality time together. The shadowhunter frowned when he saw they were not in the loft but standing outside "Magnus why didn't you portal us in the house" 

Magnus smiled sheepishly "I wanted to give you a surprise" Alec raised his brows "Surprise?" he saw Magnus stumble a little with the weight of the bags "Okay but atleast let me carry few bags. You've been carrying all of them" 

Magnus took a step back "I'm fine Alexander. Why not you open the door?" Alec screwed his face in confusion "Magnus I don't have the key"

The warlock smirked at the shadowhunter "Are you sure about that?" 

"What do you mean?"

"Check your back pocket Alexander" Magnus motioned his head and saw Alec's hand going to his back. The look of surprise and disbelief on Alec's face brought a huge smile on his face 

Alec's eyes widened "Magnus.." he spoke carefully "Is this the key to your house?" 

Magnus shook his head "No..this is the key to our home" Alec stood shell shocked. Home..their home. Why did the words sounded so perfect and right for them "Are you asking me to..." he trailed off again

"Move in? Yes! Well I could've done it old fashioned way but this is lot cuter, don't you think?" Magnus wriggled his eyebrows

"Magnus...I..are you for real?" 

"Ofcourse Alexander. I wouldn't be giving you a key if this wasn't real. I want you to move in. We can always be together...share clothes, food and have lots of sex" he beamed and saw Alec blush at his words "I can see your face first thing in the morning and last at nights. But right now I want you to open the damn door or else I'll surely drop these bags" he shifted to keep himself steady

Alec crossed the gap and kissed Magnus hard on the lips "Yes!" he kissed on his forehead "Yes!" another kisses on both side of his cheek "Yes!" a small kiss to nose "Yes!" 

Bags slipped from Magnus's hand as he laughed between the kisses "Should I take that as a yes?" Alec pecked his lips "Yes" he then turned and unlocked the door. Magnus stepped in first and held his hand out to Alec "Welcome home Alexander" 

Alec took Magnus's hand and held it tightly "Welcome home" he whispered softly

**Author's Note:**

> I wish this happened on show. Do tell me if you liked it and please leave a comment below :-)))


End file.
